


Morangos

by YuuiC



Series: Construindo um dia a dia [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Disorder, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Depression, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minake Week, POV First Person, Spring Time
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: A primavera não era feita somente de flores; existiam outras coisas que faziam parte dela.Às vezes, coisas gostosas eram mais chamativas do que bouquets e cerejeiras.[Minake week - Day 1 - Spring/Food]





	Morangos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Strawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119622) by [YuuiC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC)



> Hi guys~ Here I come again, trying to be part of something... even in my own language. Hope you could enjoy this~
> 
> Nem eu acredito que resolvi participar da brincadeira, mas como deixaram... Fiquei atrasada com todos os prompts, mas quem sabe até o fim da semana eu acerto o compasso? Tentei trabalhar alguma coisa diferente do costumeiro também (e minha grande chance de escrever o Minatinho, YAY).

    O céu no início de fevereiro era estranhamente mais azul. Talvez fosse pelo clima mais quente — ou talvez o céu de inverno era tão cinza que se tornava impactante.

    Fosse o quê fosse, era inevitável não divagar olhando para ele. Mesmo que isso significasse eu perder o tempo do sinaleiro ou acabar impedindo a passagem de alguém; esbarrões eram tão comuns que eu não me importava mais de todo modo.

    O vibrar do meu celular, contudo, era mais importante do que aquela peculiar visão — ainda que eu a visse todos os anos nessa época.

 **Akechi Goro:** “ _Você ainda pretende vir aqui hoje?_ ”

    Ergui uma das sobrancelhas, estranhando. Era uma pergunta inútil. E se eu o conhecia bem — assumia conhecer, afinal, estaria fazendo dois anos desde o nosso primeiro encontro — Akechi não gostava de perguntas inúteis. Tampouco fazia perguntas inúteis.

 **Arisato Minato:** “ _Sim. Era o nosso combinado. Eu só estou um pouco atrasado... Aconteceu alguma coisa?”_

**Akechi Goro:** _“Não.”_

**Arisato Minato:** _“Você pode mentir para qualquer um, menos para mim. Eu não nasci ontem e você sabe disso. O que aconteceu?”_

    Visualizado e não respondido. Suspirei, percebendo o sinaleiro abrir novamente. Atravessei a rua com um pouco de pressa, os fones escorregando das orelhas pelo caminhar mais fundo.

    Certas coisas talvez não mudariam tão logo para ele. Tudo demandava tempo — eu mais do que ninguém sabia disso. Não poderia deixar de me sentir ansioso ou inseguro, contudo.

    A vibração daquela vez havia me assustado; enrolei-me para conseguir tirar o celular do bolso e ler a mensagem:

**Akechi Goro:** _“Não estou me sentindo bem. Por isso a pergunta, se é o que estava se questionando.”_

_Ah. Faz sentido._

    Fiquei alguns momentos olhando para a tela _touch_ , batendo com o dedo na lateral do aparelho enquanto pensava no que responder. As pessoas passavam apressadas ao meu redor — apesar da cidade menor, certas coisas pareciam não mudar.

    Encostei-me mais ao canto da calçada, liberando espaço aos pedestres mais apressados. O vai e vem era incômodo do mesmo modo que era reconfortante.

    Olhei para trás e percebi que estava em frente à uma loja de conveniências. Pisquei, as engrenagens se movendo mais rapidamente na minha cabeça naquele momento.

 **Arisato Minato:** _“Eu vou passar na loja de conveniências e já chego aí. Me espere!”_

    Enfiei outra vez o celular no bolso e entrei. Se tinha uma coisa que a primavera tinha eram coisas gostosas — e certamente algo gostoso seria útil naquela situação.

    Era uma tentativa. Não estaria perdendo nada de todo modo.

 

* * *

 

    Quando cheguei ao seu apartamento, passei um longo segundo ponderando se tocava a campainha. Novamente, se eu o conhecia, era capaz de não levantar para me atender.

    Não porque não queria me ver. Ele simplesmente não conseguia — Goro era uma pessoa que quando estava mal, ele estava _mal_. Nem mesmo se o fim do mundo estivesse acontecendo o faria se mover.

    Bom, eu precisei do fim do mundo para me mover. Talvez não fosse uma boa comparação.

    De todo modo, optei por pegar a chave reserva — ele a deixava escondido em um buraco estrategicamente feito na porta. Disse-me certa vez que ele já estava ali e só se aproveitou da deixa. Fosse como fosse, eu sabia onde ficava para situações como aquela.

    Ou isso ou ele morreria, provavelmente. E eu gostaria que isso fosse mais retórico.

    Destranquei a porta e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao perceber o apartamento todo escuro — a luz da rua produzia uma penumbra irritante dentro do pequeno corredor de entrada. Suspirei, encostando a porta e acendendo a luz para não acabar tropeçando em algo.

    A minha recepção foi um grunhido baixo e irritadiço.

    — Cheguei. — Anunciei. Não precisava de formalidades maiores do que aquela de todo modo.

    Retirei os sapatos e fui caminhando para a pequena cozinha — ela fazia divisa com o que era a sua sala-quarto. Além desse minúsculo cômodo, havia um banheiro. Era o suficiente para uma só pessoa de toda forma.

    Principalmente uma pessoa como Goro, eu supunha.

    Deixei as sacolas sobre a pia e olhei para o _futon_ largado ao centro da sala, as roupas espalhadas pelos lados, a pequena cômoda toda revirada.

    A perfeita bagunça. Outro suspiro.

    — Hey. — Chamei-o. Goro sequer retirou a cabeça debaixo das cobertas; ao menos se remexeu. — Obrigado por comprovar que está vivo. Apesar do grunhido ser uma prova disso de todo modo.

    Minha resposta foi outro som não identificável — sua voz parecia mais rouca do que o costumeiro e eu suspeitava a razão disso.

    Calmamente, caminhei até estar ao lado do _futon_ , abaixando-me em seguida. Conseguia perceber o seu respirar pelo movimento das cobertas — estava compassado; ao menos por agora.

    — Goro. — Chamei-o outra vez, podendo ter o vislumbre de suas mechas caramelo quando a coberta desceu um pouco. Levei meus dedos até a beirada dela, descendo-a vagarosamente até que seu rosto surgisse diante dos meus olhos. — Goro. — De novo, na voz mais afável que eu conseguia, o tom baixo.

    Ele remexeu-se mais e foi abrindo os olhos, parecendo incomodado pela claridade — era possível ver as olheiras e o inchaço das pálpebras. O carmesim de suas íris estava mais vívido, quase um vermelho sangue. Não bastasse todo o restante, aquela era a maior prova de que ele havia chorado.

    E não foi pouco.

    Levei meus dedos até suas mechas, enroscando-os por entre os fios, percebendo sua textura atentamente — estavam ensebados, o que comprovava que ele havia suado muito durante a noite; provavelmente o dia todo também.

    Mas se estava com aquela coberta, significava que estava com frio. E eu suspeitava que esse frio não era de uma iminente febre.

    Percebi como Goro, lentamente, foi se aproximando mais dos meus dedos, recebendo mais o meu toque. Sorri pequeno, apreciando seu gesto. Toda vez que ele se abria para mim, por menor que fosse a brecha, era uma vitória enorme.

    Considerava uma superação pessoal, inclusive.

    — Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu dessa vez? — Perguntei de forma direta, porém não invasiva. As íris carmesim estavam letárgicas, ponderando minha pergunta, rastejando-se para me responder.

    — Eu... — Ele respirou _bem fundo_. Senti como se ele roubasse o meu ar com aquilo; ou talvez o próprio cômodo carecesse dele, já que estava tudo fechado. — Hm... _uh._

    — Ok, vamos tentar diferente. Eu trouxe geléia de morango e _sakura-yu_. O que acha de tomar um banho enquanto eu arejo tudo isso, depois comemos algo?

    Notei quando seus olhos encontraram os meus — o contraste do azul com o carmesim era _intenso, pontual._ Uma série de coisas foram ditas naquele instante — um coração que se expressa a outro sem usar palavras.

    — ... Tudo bem. — Foram o que seus lábios me disseram. O sorriso foi aumentando mais em meu rosto.

_Vitórias pessoais._

    Cedi espaço para que ele se levantasse e pudesse ir ao banheiro. Goro simplesmente se atirou para dentro, fechando a porta, não se importando com toalha ou muda de roupa. Dei de ombros — deixaria na maçaneta para ele, ao menos.

    Prontamente abri as janelas, estendi as cobertas, bati e dobrei o _futon_. Em seguida, comecei a pegar as peças jogadas, separando as sujas das limpas, aproveitando para deixar a muda na maçaneta do banheiro.

    Conseguia ouvir o som da água corrente do chuveiro, vez ou outra um suspiro mais alto — talvez uma forma de acentuar seu cansaço, talvez uma maneira de me deixar ciente de que ele estava ali e “bem”.

    Ainda que essa definição passasse longe dele.

    Terminei de ajeitar as peças limpas nas devidas gavetas da cômoda e as demais coloquei em um pequeno cesto de roupas logo ao lado para que ele levasse em alguma lavanderia.

    Estava me encaminhando à cozinha quando ouvi a porta se abrir. Virei-me instantaneamente, cruzando com um par de olhos carmesim assustados, seu peito desnudo praticamente se exibindo pra mim.

    — A–ah... — Observei como o rosa nascia na ponta de seu pescoço e rapidamente tomava todo o seu rosto, inclusive sua testa. Goro parecia que iria entrar em combustão. — Mi–Minato- _senpai!_ Não olhe, por favor! — Pediu, meio desesperado, encolhendo-se mais atrás da porta.

    — Tudo bem. — Eu segurava o riso, mas era inegável, porque a minha expressão denunciava; ao lado dele, parecia muito mais fácil demonstrar as coisas. — Mas você sabe que não adianta nada, não é? Afinal, nós já tran–!

    — Ok, não precisa me lembrar disso _nesse instante_. Deixe para uma hora mais oportuna. — Goro bateu a porta do banheiro e eu gargalhei. Certas coisas não poderiam ser mudadas, supunha.

    Voltei à cozinha, procurando pelos armários algum pão ou torrada ou o que fosse para usar a geléia. Vasculhei praticamente tudo, estranhando.

    Achei o que parecia um pacote já aberto e meio velho de pão; fiz bico, franzindo o cenho.

    — Você vive do quê, _cup noodles_?! — Pestanejei, sabendo exatamente que Goro havia saído do banheiro pelo barulho. Quando me virei para ele, estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, parecendo ofendido. — É _sério?!_

    — Você esperava o quê? Que o ilustre sucessor do Príncipe Detetive soubesse cozinhar especiarias?

    — Você tinha um _blog_ de _gastronomia!_

    — Eu comia em _restaurantes_ na época. — Ele esfregou as têmporas e eu revirei os olhos. — Hoje eu não tenho tempo, tampouco paciência ou vontade de cozinhar.

    — Um pouco de atenção à sua saúde me faria uns dez favores, sabe? — Nos encaramos e eu percebi como, lentamente, a postura de Akechi foi perdendo vigor: os ombros caindo, o peito desinchando, o olhar tornando-se mais opaco. — Goro...

    — _Senpai_ não trouxe geléia e _sakura-yu?_ Então, hoje vou comer algo diferente. Nos outros dias... eu tento como posso. — Ele suspirou e eu mordi a ponta do lábio, incerto. — Se te tranquiliza, normalmente é na janta. Eu procuro fazer um almoço saudável.

    — _Obento_ de loja de conveniências?

    — _Restaurantes!_ — Eu ri contido e ele revirou os olhos, desacreditado.

    Voltei minha atenção aos pedaços de pão — apesar de velhos, ainda eram comestíveis. Não que fossem _muito_ também; só não deveriam estar realmente _apetitosos_.

    Na situação dele, qualquer coisa seria apetitosa, não?

    Pude ouvir no instante em que ele se apoiou em um dos bancos para ficar junto ao balcão; de soslaio, reparei no modo como Goro apoiou o rosto na mão, os olhos se fechando.

    — Ainda com sono? Não estava dormindo até agora? — Questionei; ele assustou-se com o soar da minha voz.

    — Na verdade... — Ele suspirou _pesadamente_. Assistia como seus olhos pareciam focar nada e, ao mesmo tempo, um ponto qualquer no armário à sua frente. — Eu não dormi à noite. Talvez uma ou duas horas. Não sei precisar ao certo, foram cochilos muito rápidos e... — Goro bocejou, fechando novamente os olhos. — Eu só consegui relaxar _nesse_ instante.

    — Foi minha presença, não foi? Vamos, admita! — Comentei em tom de brincadeira. A forma como sua postura suavizou fez meu coração apertar. — Ah, Goro...

    — Sinto muito. Eu não deveria depender tanto de você, não é mesmo, _senpai?_ — Seu sorriso era melancólico. — Às vezes eu... imagino que eu não deveria ter sobrevivido a tudo o que aconteceu.

    Estreitei perigosamente a vista, apertando a faca que havia acabado de pegar do gaveteiro entre os dedos. Um passo e eu estava à sua frente; coloquei os pães, a faca e, por fim, o pote de geléia diante dele. No instante em que seus carmesins cruzaram com os meus, Goro engoliu a saliva, incerto.

    — “O que aconteceu” eu não sei. — Comecei, a expressão cada vez mais séria. Percebia como ele tentava fugir do meu olhar, mas era em vão. — Mas se tem uma coisa que eu tenho certeza é que você _deveria_ ter sobrevivido. Como sobreviveu. E como sobrevive ainda hoje.

    Com um _clac_ a tampa do pote se abriu e eu o coloquei novamente no balcão. Goro trocava olhares entre eu, o pote, a faca e o pão — parecia não entender o que se desenrolava à sua frente; como se cada movimento meu tivesse um significado. Ergui uma sobrancelha, debochado.

    — Entenda, Goro, que _ninguém_ nesse mundo merece um fim triste, por mais terrível que essa pessoa seja. — Comecei, passando a geléia em um pedaço de pão e espalhando-a gentilmente. — Se essa pessoa errou, ela deve ter a chance de se redimir. Se ela não quiser se redimir... paciência. Uma hora, as coisas irão retornar à ela; nesse momento, ela irá repensar seus atos, talvez.

    — Lei do retorno? — Ele riu, ironia pingando de sua voz. Estreitei a vista, dobrando a fatia de pão depois de terminar de passar a geléia nela.

    — Eu prefiro: “o mundo gira e os vacilão roda”. — Percebi que ele abriu a boca para retrucar e nesse instante eu enfiei o pedaço de pão na sua boca. — Não quero saber dos seus comentários. Coma.

    Goro fez uma careca engraçada antes de começar a mastigar a fatia em sua boca; com muito custo, conseguiu engolir. Esperei pacientemente até que ele se manifestasse:

    — Preciso comprar pães novos.

    — Sim, precisa. E levar a roupa na lavanderia. — Ele concordou com um aceno, pegando outra fatia de pão para passar geléia. Observei como um pouco havia ficado no canto de sua boca da primeira fatia que havia comido. — E também...

    — Huh? — No instante em que ele levantou a cabeça na minha direção, eu me ergui até que estivesse com os lábios próximos do seu.

    Lentamente, usando a pontinha da língua, eu lambi o restinho de geléia que havia ficado em sua boca; os carmesins foram se abrindo mais e mais diante dos meus olhos. Deixei que minha língua fosse escorregando para os seus lábios, contornando o inferior, depois o superior.

    Levei minha mão à sua bochecha, acariciando sua pele com a ponta dos dedos gentilmente, permitindo que os fios de seus cabelos passassem por eles, colocando-os atrás de suas orelhas. Fui inclinando mais o corpo, pressionando mais firmemente minha boca na sua; nesse instante, Goro fechou os olhos, separando os lábios.

    Deixei minha língua escorregar para dentro de sua boca, trazendo a outra mão ao seu rosto, fechando também os meus olhos para aproveitar a sensação do toque — a maneira como a sua língua se enroscava com a minha, o som da faca que ele havia largado para poder trazer os dígitos à minha nuca, enroscando-os por meus cabelos; o vibrar macio das suas cordas quando ele _gemeu_ pelo toque, uma forma de acentuar o agrado pelo contato.

    Afastei-me dele com um estalo das bocas, o ar se misturando pelas respirações descompassadas. Endireitei-me no balcão, ajeitando a blusa e os cabelos; assisti como Goro levou os dedos aos lábios, o rosto _corado_ , os olhos incertos tentando focar em algum ponto, rememorando o toque que findou-se a pouco.

    Sem nada pronunciar, comecei a buscar por uma chaleira para esquentar a água e preparar o _sakura-yu_. Tudo postos, acendi o fogão e comecei a esperar a fervura da água. O silencio ainda era presente, mas não era incômodo de fato.

    — Né, _Senpai_... — A voz de Goro foi uma surpresa. Fitei-o, percebendo que ele voltou a passar a geléia sobre o pão, a cabeça meio baixa, um sorriso singelo, _verdadeiro_ , cruzando seus lábios. — Obrigado.

    Mordi a pontinha do lábio, prendendo o sorriso que queria a todo custo atravessar minha feição, a felicidade do meu peito alcançando o brilho dos meus olhos.

         — De nada.


End file.
